Media used in laser printing and in inkjet printing often have a weight ranging from about 75 g/m2 (gsm) to about 90 g/m2 (gsm). Media within this weight range may be desirable for laser printing, at least in part because of the opacity characteristics exhibited by the media, as well as the printing performance that is achieved with the media in terms of reduced or eliminated wrinkling and jamming. Media having a weight within the weight range provided above may also be desirable for inkjet printing, at least in part because show through (i.e., strikethrough) is minimized or eliminated.